A New Beginning
by Chelsea Rose
Summary: Yusuke and Keiko have finally broke up, because Keiko has found another guy. Yusuke leaves in a mad rage and stumbles upon a you girl name Keiri. Keiri has just moved and she has no friends, just her family, but then she meets Yusuke. R&R please!


**A New Be**

**Chapter One**

**By: Keiko-Miko101**

**Yusuke/Keiri(OC) Pairing**

**AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho! Got it! Though I do own Keiri and her family and my own made up characters. Got it? Kay!**

"Yusuke, we need to talk," Keiko Yukimura said quietly, avoiding looking at the young man walking right next to her. They both were walking down the narrow streets of Tokyo, Japan. Searching for a nice place to sit and spend time together.

Taking a left down another long road, Yusuke glanced at Keiko with a look of curiosity, "What about?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, hearing the children from the nearby park screaming out random things made her think about what to say, "About our relationship."

Yusuke didn't say anything but just kept walking on, looking forward, into the bleakness of all the men and women in business suits, and occasional Harajuku Girl would walk by, making everything else seem even more bleak than it actually was.

He pointed at the park and glanced over at Keiko for an approval, "That place good enough to talk?"

She nodded solemnly, her brown hair bobbed up and down, and swayed back and forth, making her hair jumble up so that is was very messy. She went ahead of him, jogging up to a bench, and sitting down, watching him walk over to her.

He sat down and they both turned to look at each other, Keiko spoke up, "So to start it up, I have to ask you. Do you have any idea why I wanted to talk to you about our relationship?"

Shaking his head he looked at her, "Not a clue, though from the looks of it. It's not gonna be good."

She sighed, "Your right, It's not good. It's actually really bad. To you mostly."

Taking a deep breath he looked at her, "I know what it is." She looked at him with a horrified expression, "Your gonna break up with me, aren't you?"

Her eyes watered as she looked at him, "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I didn't know what to tell you."

"I just have one question. And I hope you answer it truthfully," He looked straight into her eyes, she nodded telling him she would answer as best as she could, "Who is he?"

Her eyes widened in horror, but she closed her eyes and answered truthfully, "A guy from Osaka. I met him when I went and visited my relative. He's really nice. His name is Yuki."

He nodded at her, "Okay. Thanks for a great time Keiko, I'll never forget you."

Keiko looked at him sadly with remorse and guilt in her beautiful sepia eyes, "I never meant to end it this way Yusuke. I hope you can forgive me."

He looked at her, "Maybe some day, but not anytime soon. So I suggest you leave before I get pissed and start yelling."

She nodded and quickly stood up, bending down she gave him a light kiss on his cheek, "The next girl you fall in love with you is a very lucky person. Not to sound cheesy or anything, but it's true."

He jerked away from her after she said this, standing up himself he stormed into the forest, Keiko stood watching him storm off, she called out to him, "I'm sorry Yusuke."

He stuck up his hand and flipped her off, "I'm sure you are." His aura seemed to flared up so high that even Keiko could feel it. She shuddered and rushed away.

Yusuke stalked down the streets to his mother's apartment. He saw a bunch of people from his high school rush by him with their eyes glued to the cement and red in the face with fear.

He snorted at one of them, who had gone so far as to cross the street to avoid any contact with the infamous thug, Uremeshi Yusuke. Like he had any time for them. He was to busy brooding.

Yet he zoned, thinking of over all the ways he could spite Keiko. Though as he thought through all of these things he did not notice the other person walking straight towards him with the same expression on her face.

The next thing both of them knew, they were on the ground from the force of the blow. The girl was laying under Yusuke, flattened from against him, she looked at him with an embarrassed expression that was held on his features also.

Both of them were staring intently at the other, amazed at each others beauty. He was looking of her what he could see and was amazed, forgetting about Keiko for the moment.

She had beautiful long blonde hair that was fanned out on the cold cement. Her eyes were cerulean blue, with long lashes that were brushed against her cheek every time she blinked. Skin fair and blemish free, and her lips were strawberry pink and were full and smooth.

He on the other hand was one of the most handsome and hot guys she had ever seen. With his medium short black hair that was greased back and his pale and perfect complexion. His lips were beautifully shaped and his lashes were long for a guy but were not as long as hers. His eyes were chocolate brown with specks of amber in them.

She sighed, "Wow," looking at him with deep feeling of a connection emanating from each other.

"Yeah, wow," after both noticed that they were on ground staring at each other like they were about to do something dirty, Yusuke jumped up with care, not wanting to hurt her.

The girl stood up slowly, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I did not see you until we, um, ran into each other."

Her pinks were heating up with a very soft pinkish glow, Yusuke also turned pink, "Yeah me, too."

"Well, I guess we were both a little to wrapped up in our thoughts to pay attention to who else was on the same side of the sidewalk," He was avoiding looking into her eyes because of his embarrassment, he saw her hand stick out in front of his lowered eyes, "I'm Keiri. Keiri Takashi, but all my friends call me Kei."

He looked up at her smiling face, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. You can just call me Yusuke," he took her hand, and as both of them touched they both drew back. A shock ran through their hands like if someone would touch a wet electronic.

"Uuuuh . . . Nice to meet you!" Keiri's face was flushed with shock, as she panted a little out of fright.

Yusuke's entire face was full of surprise as he started at her hand, then to his, "Yeah . . Dido."

"KEIRI!" Keiri's whole body jumped about five feet into the air, "Kei! Come on! Mum wants you to come help move the couch."

"Ana! Tell Mom I can't move a couch, I'm week and helpless! As she put just yesterday when we were at our old house," Keiri screamed.

Yusuke watched his new acquaintance scream at the young girl, he assumed was her sister, "Umm, Do you want me to help?"

Keiri looked at Yusuke, as did Ana, "Sure, I guess," She smiled, "Come on then, but I warn you my mothers a psycho bitch waiting to pounce on the first person who pissed her off."

Yusuke laughed, "Yeah, My mom is really weird like that, too. The only difference is that she's a drunk."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, when she's sober, she's and awesome Mom. But I'm not home a lot. I have a very demanding job."

"Yeah, I used to, until I moved."

"That must've of sucked."

"I guess, I'm used to it.:

Okay."

Keiri grabbed his hand without thinking and drug him upstairs, "Mom! Someone's come to help us move the couch! He's my first new friend in Tokyo, Japan!"

Keiri's mother looked over a corner and her head peeked out, "Oh, Nice to meet you, I'm Lauren. I grew up in California, hence the American name. Though I speak fluently in both Japanese and English."

"Okay, Okay mom! He doesn't need your whole life story. He's just helping move the couch," Keiri said impatiently.

Yusuke smiled, "Oh, Yeah .. I'm Yusuke . . " His smile was fake as he though about how stupid this was.

Lauren smiled gently, "Are you going to move that couch now?" she pointed to the couch and wordlessly he walked over the couch and picked it up.

Kei dropped her glass that she was steeling a drink from, "Oh my god. You didn't tell me you were super hero strong!"

Yusuke grunted, "You didn't ask," He looked over to Lauren, "Where does this go?"

Lauren was now speechless but she still pointed to the corner of her new living room.

"She wants it sideways. You know? So there's some room to stuff blankets and other unwanted things back there. Also a good hiding space for Ana when she's in trouble."

Yusuke set the couch down and sat down, "Yeah, I guess," Her lips were parted in amazement.

She walked over to him and sit down, "I'm not usually this social at first meetings but, I owe you one. So I'm gonna buy you something," She stood up just two minutes after sitting down, "C'mon!" She pulled him up and ran towards the door.

Lauren snapped out of her daze grabbed Ana and screamed out, "Don't be late sweetie!"

Keiri laughed at her mother, "Hey! Maybe I'll end up drunk and spending the night at this lovely boy's house."

Laughing she told her eldest daughter, "If you do, call me. Okay?" Yusuke smiled as he got lead out of the room.

"So, are you naughty girl?" He smirked as she turned beat red, "Or are you just a teaser? Which in itself is naughty."

"What the hell? Where did you get that from?" Her face was beat red as they headed out of the main exit.

"Well, you said, 'Maybe I'll spend the night at this lovely boys house,' and I only thought it might in my right state to ask you if you were just a little on the naughty side."

"Oh so you just assumed?" Keiri's face was lit up with amusement, and her smile reached her eyes.

Yusuke was just grinning, "Nope, I put two and two together like Sherlock Holmes." Kagome looked at him.

"You do know that Sherlock Holmes was famous not just for putting 'two and two together' he was famous for solving almost impossible cases.

"Hardy Har Har I'm sure that's at least part of it." Yusuke was just trying to see how far he could provoke her into yelling and screaming. So far his conversation with her was good.

"I never denied that," She laughed at him and he looked at her with such a, 'that is so not cool' face that it was hard for her not to laugh at him.

"Well, I guess you didn't!"

"Hah! I win! You admit defeat!" Yusuke was at a loss for words, not in his right mind would he have thought that she would've done that.

"Did not."

Kagome laughed, "I so did. But before I beat you in another game of the wits. Lets walk. So I can spend my money on the super strong . . . Thingy!"

"I'm not a thingy!" Yusuke looked at her like she was a huge retard, "Things are objects, I am not an object."

"Oh yes you are! You the object that I plan to use up to you full potential as my servant-thing that shall follow me around like a little puppy dog!" Keiri's smile gave away the teasing tone she tried to hide.

"You have another thing coming if you think that, I don't follow anybody's orders, unless it fits me beneficially."

"You know, you just sounded like my retard of a ex-step-sister I used to have. She never dated unless she got nice things from her current boyfriend. Thankfully, God gave mercy on me when my mom got a divorce on his sorry ass."

"Sorry, I never knew you had such emotional baggage with you. Or I would've just stood up and walked on instead of taking my time to talk to you."

"I do not know what your talking about. Your lucky I even laid my eyes on you." Keiri's nose was up in the air like a stuck up rich girly girl snob, Yusuke laughed at her and they just walked along in silence.

Keiri was staring intently at Yusuke as they walked along. Her eyes full of curiosity and interest.

"So do you always stare at people like this or am I just that hot?" Keiri's eyes snapped down to the ground, finding interest in the yellow lines in the middle of the road. Her face was beat red and felt like it was flaming.

"Sorry," She looked at him with her blush making her look extremely attractive to him, "I'm just not used to . . . Well . . . People who just make me feel extremely comfortable and safe, yet so flustered and confused on what to say."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" His brown eyes were looking into her cerulean with confusion.

"Um. . . No . . umm . . Yes . . Well . . Sort of," she looked extremely irritated at herself for making a complete fool out of herself.

"Sort of? Okay. I'll take that as a yes. Right?" Yusuke looked at her apprehensively, for some reason it meant a lot to hear phrases such as the one she just heard.

Keiri just nodded, scared to make a sound, afraid that she would make and even bigger fool out of herself.

Yusuke grabbed her hand and led her across the street, "Here we are. My hang out spot. I'm sure you'll get to me some of my friends. Preferably Kurama or maybe Yukina, the others are really people who would creep most people out."

"Oh . . Okay," She followed him wordlessly into the restaurant/café. Her eyes were scanning everything as they walked in. It was a nice little place, with booths and tables, and a little bar space. It wasn't very busy but the people there looked extremely calm and at home, "This is nice."

"I like it too. Kind of a relaxing place, huh? And it's not really expensive at all. Just good ole fashioned food and good product of drinks."

"Nice." Keiri's smile appeared once again.

"What?"

"Well you sound kind of like those dudes from commercials and stuff. Where there all, 'Come here and your sure to be satisfied.'"

"Oh how very kind of you well I'm gonna order, you want something?" Her politely asked her considering she was buying.

"Just get me a burger, and fries, with a Diet Coke. Okay? Okay." She smiled, then turned around just as fast, "Where should I sit?"

Yusuke pointed at a both near the back, "My friends are over there if they are, just tell them to shove it, because you with Yusuke."

Keiri frowned, "I can't do that! It's not very polite!" Yusuke just laughed at her, then gave her a little shove near the booth.

Walking over to the booth, she saw five other people, they all stared at her as she stood in front of the table, "Uhm . . Well . . I'm with Yusuke."

All of them nodded and scooted in two spaces on either side. Keiri sat down next to a bright looking young women with blue hair and a blue sailor uniform, "Thank you."

All of them resumed to there conversations except the girl with the blue hair, "Hi! I'm Botan!"

Keiri smiled and shook the girls hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Keiri. People like to call me Kei, but you can call me whatever."

"Pleased to meet you, Kei!" Botan's eyes were blue also giving her a very natural look for someone with blue hair.

They got into a conversation about how she met Yusuke, "Yeah . . We just kinda ran into each other and got flattened out on the sidewalk."

"Hey! It's not all my fault!" Yusuke had just appeared and everyone said hey, "Well, I can see that your at least introduced to Botan. Okay guys," He sighed, "Keiri, that is Kuwabara. . . "

"Hey there pretty lady!" Keiri smiled at him but could only thing of how ugly he was. His orange hair making him stick out like a sore thumb.

"Next, there's Yukina. . ."

"Pleased to meet you, I hope we can get to know you very well." Her hair was green and her eyes were a soft green, also, with a green Kimono. Keiri smiled at her very kindly.

"Kurama . . "

"It's a pleasure." Keiri's felt like she was in heaven looking at him. He had red hair that went past his shoulders, and a red uniform, with of course, red eyes.

"And last but not least . . Hiei."

"Hn." Keiri smiled at the short demon, he didn't seem to friendly but that was alright. She knew a few people like that too.

"Guys, this is Keiri, but she told us that you can call her Kei. If you please." Keiri smiled at them all.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all! I hope I can become friends with you all. I know that sounds completely cheesy but hey! At least I'm trying to be social."

"Here! Here!" Kuwabara nearly screamed out. Keiri covered her ears in surprise.

"Shut up you moron," A very close to monotone voice told Kuwabara. Kuwabara snorted in his retort.

The rest of the night went on without any unusual bumps in the road. Keiri had been accepted rather quickly into the little group of friends. She instantly became good friends with Boton and Yukina. They were into the same things and they even knew some of the American Bands that she grew up listening to, and other things that they shared interest with.

All three of the girls ended up spending the night at Genkai's Shrine home. Where Keiri called her mother and told her of the great new friends she made, and that she would be spending the night at Yukina's guardian's home.

Later that night as everyone slept all Keiri could think about was Yusuke. How he acted around, how she felt around him, and if it would turn out be more than friendship.

The exact same things were going through Yusuke's mind. Not only that, but how would it work out if they got close like he did with Keiko. Would she have to find out about his job? Or would she just be kept in the dark, which he highly doubted Kei would be up to that.

Both drifted off with thoughts of the opposite in their mind. Little did they know but, they were already starting to feel a connection.

**A/N: Okay so anyway . . This story has taken me a long time to get it all done with the first chapter, because that chapter is crucial. Mmmkay? Okay! So anyways if you didn't like it, just give me some critical feedback . . Nothing to mean . . or just tell me what you thought! I won't update until I get at least . . Well I don't know . . A lot of reviews! So start reviewing!**


End file.
